


Speaking of the (Handsome) Devil

by journesol



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bored jaehwan, demon!minhyun, human!jaehwan, rv reference, short but sweet, summon-a-demon!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journesol/pseuds/journesol
Summary: Jaehwan is bored so he summons a demon. Flirting ensues.





	Speaking of the (Handsome) Devil

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta-ed  
kinda rushed but whatever

_ How To Summon A Demon — 3 Simple Steps! _

Jaehwan didn’t know exactly  _ why  _ he was doing this.  _ Sure,  _ it could be the fact that he was bored out of his wits, but hey, it could also be that he was curious about this.  _ Or… yeah, maybe he was just really bored.  _ It was Sunday and he had absolutely  _ nothing  _ to do. He considered going out, take a stroll or probably buy some new hoodies but earth decided to be  _ evil _ and make it rain. His friends were all busy and/or spending their time  _ lazying _ around at home as well, so his options were either sleeping (quote his “Sleeping is getting boring as well”) or  _ this. _

He moved his coffee table and couches to the sides to create a giant space on the floor of the living room. He sat in the middle, staring at the window for a while, thinking second thoughts? Absolutely  _ not.  _ He was thinking what he would be getting for lunch later. Jaehwan wasn’t scared to begin with, he was actually anticipating on trying this after he saw a video about it a few months back.  _ Now or never, I guess.  _

_ Step 1: With salt, draw the symbol in the picture below on the ground.  _

“Looks…  _ demonic. _ ” Jaehwan commented before getting started on spreading salt on the ground and creating the symbol. He made it big enough just to fit one person just in case this is where  _ his  _ demon was going to appear in.

_ Step 2: Place a bowl or plate in the middle of the shape with your picture and a strand of your hair. _

Jaehwan walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer, hearing the clinking of his lined up bowls. He grabs the first one, then walks to his room. His eyes land on his bedside table with a picture frame of him in London. He opens the frame and grabs the picture carefully. He stares at it for a couple of moments before getting up and heading back to the living room.

He does what the second step says and places the items in the middle of the  _ star  _ or whatever that was. He unlocks his phone to the check the third step.

_ Step 3: Now, put a drop of your blood in the bowl and recite the incarnation below. _

“If this doesn’t work, I swear.” Jaehwan grunts before rushing to retrieve a pocket knife and slicing a little slit from his palm. He hisses from the cut but for him, it was bearable. He starts to chant the incarnation. 

“ _ zimzalabim, zimzalabim, zimzalabim, zim zim!” _

_ If you’ve completed all these steps, your demon will be arriving shortly!  _

Jaehwan backed away, staring at the floor for a few seconds,  _ waiting for something to happen _ . A good 30 seconds has passed and  _ nothing _ in the room has happened. 

He got up with a huff, stuffing his phone in his back pocket.  _ Maybe it was all just a joke after all.  _

“Why the long face, sweetheart?” 

Jaehwan froze at the sound of a voice,  _ that is definitely not his _ , and immediately snaps his head to see where it’s coming from. 

“Wh-who are you?” Jaehwan took a step back, not frightened but shocked. Before the ( _ very handsome _ ) stranger can say anything, Jaehwan noticed where he was stood.  _ The star _ . “ _ Wait…  _ Are you… the  _ demon _ ?” 

The man chuckled slightly, and let me tell you it is one of the  _ most _ beautiful things Jaehwan has seen today. “Let me guess, you were expecting some ugly, red creature with giant dragon-lik wings and a pointy tail. A pitch-fork as well, I guess.”

“So you  _ are. _ ” Jaehwan gasped, just staring at the demon (‘s beauty). 

“So I  _ am. _ ” The being chuckled a little more. “The name is Hwang Minhyun, pleasure to meet you. And who might  _ you _ be, darling?” 

“Kim Jaehwan.” He answered absentmindedly, his attention still focused on how the  _ spell _ actually  _ worked _ . “ _ Wow.  _ You’re actually the demon.”

“Correction. I’m  _ your  _ demon.” Minhyun winked with a small smirk. Jaehwan felt like melting on the spot. “And to what do I owe the pleasure? Certainly there has to be some reason unto why you have summoned me.”

Jaehwan blinked. “Reason?” He scratched his head. “Boredom, I guess. No particular reason behind it.”

“Wh—  _ seriously? _ ” Now it was Minhyun’s turn to blink, confused as well. “I cannot  _ leave _ unless I have granted a wish, recieving my own in return.” 

“A wish?” Jaehwan echoed. “Sorry. I don’t know anything about demon stuff.”

“No worries. Let me brief you about it so you have no more mistakes in the future.” Minhyun said with a calm smile. “But first you need to let me out of this.” The demon pointed at the salt and Jaehwan muttered a little “oh” before running towards him and sweeping the salt away with his foot. “Thank you, Jaehwan.”

“Shall we start about demon—”

“Wait. It’s almost dinner. Mind briefing me about it in the kitchen while I cook?” Jaehwan asked with a shy smile and Minhyun found it adorable.

“Of course, Jaehwan.” 

———

“Alright, demon  _ stuff. _ ” Minhyun sat on the counter while Jaehwan cut vegetables beside him. “Not much to tell. Basically, you summon a demon to grant yourself a wish.”

“Anything at all?”

Minhyun smiled. “Anything at all.”

“ _ Cool.  _ So you’re like… a genie?” Jaehwan commented as he threw the vegetable skin into the trash bin.

Minhyun scoffed. “No, not anything at all like a genie. First off, we aren’t  _ blue.  _ Second, for every wish, you must comply with what the demon must tell you. May it be a command or a material item, it depends on your demon.”

Jaehwan nodded, chopping tomatoes this time. “So it’s not exactly a wish… more of a trade?”

The demon hums. “You can put it like that, I guess.”

“And you can’t leave without granting a wish?” 

“Yup.” Minhyun emphasized the ‘p’ at the end, making it pop. Jaehwan hummed of understanding then silence fell between them. Minhyun watched Jaehwan cook and admired how his face shone in the light because of the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Do you live alone?” Minhyun asks.

Jaehwan looks up and blushes when Minhyun is staring right at him. He focuses back on the task at hand. “Y-yeah. And you?” 

Minhyun stifled a laugh. “We don’t sleep or eat in hell. It’s not… we don’t  _ do  _ human stuff.”

“So the last time you’ve ever had  _ dinner  _ was when…”

Minhyun’s expression faltered a bit. “When I was still living, yes.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Minhyun ruffled Jaehwan’s hair, he loved how soft it felt. “Don’t be, little one.”

Jaehwan blushed at that. They’ve just met and Minhyun has already given him three pet names!

Minhyun cleared his throat. “Though, I guess you  _ can  _ say I live alone. It’s something like that, just hard to explain.”

_ Save it for next time then.  _ Jaehwan thought. 

“There will be a next time?” Minhyun raised a brow.

_ Oh I forgot, he’s a demon who could probably read minds.  _ Jaehwan visibly gulped.

“Yes, I  _ can  _ read minds, Jaehwan.” Minhyun chuckled again and Jaehwan would have loved to record it to listen to it over and over again.

“What else can you do?” Jaehwan asked after starting to boil some water. His back against Minhyun. “You could probably do  _ everything,  _ but… yeah, I just want to know.”

“Well, I grant wishes. I can read minds. I can float, not fly. Theres a difference.” They both chuckled. “Oh, and only  _ you  _ can see me.”

“Really?” Jaehwan asked.

“Yes.” Minhyun nodded. “But enough about me. I want to know more about you.”

Jaehwan felt the blood rise to his cheeks, the heat of the boiling water isn’t the only cause of his pinkish face anymore. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything you’re comfortable to tell.” Minhyun’s honey-like voice was getting  _ addicting.  _

“I’m Kim Jaehwan. I’m 24. I’m a singer.” Jaehwan smiled.

“Oh! You’re an artist?” Minhyun piped. “You must be pretty famous then?”

Jaehwan shrugged. “N-not really. I guess. I’m being humble about it, okay?” Minhyun laughed at that.

“Then you  _ are  _ famous.” He teased. “Have you sold any… what are they called? Albums, right?”

“Yeah… Only one though. I’m still working on my next one.” Jaehwan explained. 

“Goodluck on that, Jaehwan.” 

“Thank you, Minhyun.” Jaehwan smiled before closing the lid of the pot and wait for the soup to finish. “Now… about that wish.”

“Oh, yes. Anything at all.” Minhyun got off the counter and approached Jaehwan with anticipation.

“I want…” Jaehwan eyed Minhyun from bottom to top, landing on his eyes that seemed to twinkle. He beamed at him, “I want you to have dinner with me.”

The demon blinked, surprised at the simple request. “That’s it? Are you sure?” Minhyun asked.

Jaehwan chuckled, nodding. “That’s it.”

“Alright-y, then.” Minhyun snapped his fingers, sealing the first part of the deal. “Just so you know though, wish or not, I still would’ve had dinner with you. You just had to ask.”

“Oh,  _ what _ ?” Jaehwan pouted. “Can I make a new wish?” 

Minhyun giggled. “Nope. I already sealed it! That’s why I asked if you were  _ sure. _ ”

Jaehwan’s frown grew bigger. “Dang it.”

Minhyun gently squished Jaehwan’s cheek. “Cheer up, Jaehwannie. Like you said, there’s a next time.” He winked at him.

———

“So you aren’t hungry? Like, ever?” Jaehwan asked from the other side of the table.

“I don’t know for sure… but I certainly don’t feel it.” Minhyun sipped his soup pleasantly. “This is really good by the way.”

Jaehwan ducked his head to hide his blush, chuckling as well. “Thank you.”

“Do you cook often? You seem to be really good at it.” 

“I used to cook a lot. After becoming an idol though, these times become really rare.” 

Minhyun smiled. “I’m glad to have witnessed such a rare occasion.” 

Jaehwan mirrored his smile, Minhyun was absolutely  _ breathtaking. _ “Oh, by the way. You still need to  _ wish  _ something. Right? It’s a  _ trade _ ?”

“Oh, I  _ almost  _ forgot.” Minhyun mumbled and hey both laughed. “I’m still thinking about it, though.”

“Don’t make it too hard.” Jaehwan joked. “There are some things I can’t buy and there are some people I can’t really sacrifice.”

“Don’t worry.” Minhyun replied almost instantly. “I don’t take lives, or cash… You can say, i’m different.”

Jaehwan raised his brows, curious. “Oh?”

“You’ll see. Later.” Minhyun mischievously smirked. “I’ve thought of the perfect  _ wish. _ ”

———

“I’ve had a great time, Jaehwan.” Minhyun says after drying his hands on the hand towel. He offered to help Jaehwan wash the dishes after they ate. “Though, I still have some things to finish.”

Jaehwan showed a sad smile. “Yeah… Will you be leaving now? How about the deal?”

“I’ve thought of it.” Minhyun smiled. “You have to snap your fingers if you agree, but if you don’t i’ll have to think of something else.” 

Jaehwan hums. “Alright. Shoot.”

“You, Kim Jaehwan, asked me to stay for dinner.” Minhyun smiled.

“I believe I did.”

“In return,” A hesitant pause, “a peck on the lips.”

Jaehwan immediately blushed, at a loss for words.

“Like I said, you don’t have to do it if you don’t—” Minhyun was cut off a by a soft pair of lips on his and hearing a faint snap of fingers. Suddenly, hands crept up his nape, and his hands absentmindedly wrapped around Jaehwan’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Their lips moved in sync with one another, humming softly in content of each other’s warmth. They found each other’s taste addicting, feeling a growing spark and something bloom in their hearts. They didn’t want to separate, they wanted each other to stay, to get to explore  _ more  _ of each other… but what would others say? The famous singer Kim Jaehwan dating a  _ demon _ ? The punishments Minhyun would recieve because of this would be  _ unbearable. _ One of them would have to pull away, to leave for the sake of their  _ lives. _ (Or in this case,  _ death _ , because you know…  _ demon. _ ) 

Maybe in another universe, another timeline, the stars will align, the gods will be kind, and they will meet again.

“That was…” Minhyun spoke.

Jaehwan chuckled. “That was…”

“Definitely more than I asked for.” Their laughs echoed throughout the apartment.

Jaehwan’s hand crept up Minhyun’s face, cupping his cheek. “It was nice while it lasted.”

“The deal is sealed then.” Minhyun smiled, but it didn’t last long as they pulled away. 

“Will I see you again soon?” Jaehwan softly asked. 

“That’s up to you, Jaehwannie.” Minhyun ran his hand through Jaehwan’s hair one last time.

“That means I have to make another wish…”

Minhyun just hummed.

“I’ll see you when I see you, then.” Jaehwan winked.

“Laters.” Minhyun chuckled before disappearing in thin air.

Jaehwan watched as Minhyun’s figure disappeared, leaving the apartment silent again. The singer smiled to himself stupidly, giggling even, as he hopped unto the couch.

_ Tell us your experience with your demon in the comments below!  _

_ Try this:  _ _ How to Summon a Demon That Will Never Leave Your Side _

Jaehwan immediately makes plans for next weekend.  _ And maybe the weekend after that. _

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos today keeps my sadness away!


End file.
